


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: They both enjoy this one, when the opportunity presents itself.





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Foggy likes how much warmer Matt feels when he has a fever and the way he clenches around him more when has a fever. Matt likes the sensation of Foggy using his ass for pleasure
> 
> They don't do it often because Matt still has to consent and not all conditions associated with his fevers make it possible but when it does...
> 
> +Matt unaroused while Foggy going to town, he gets off that later

“You know, I really shouldn’t do this.”

“I told you,” Matt said, shivering a little harder when Foggy runs a hand down his hot, bare back. “It’s just a fever. I’m perfectly sound of mind and capable of consenting.”

“No,” Foggy sighed, “what I mean is that I really shouldn’t do this because it’s rewarding you for going out in the middle of a blizzard and being so careless with your health you’re lucky it’s not worse. I suppose you’ll argue being cooped up in here is punishment enough…”

“Well, it is,” Matt retorted. Although that was mostly because he’d also been subjected for hours to the full brunt Foggy’s anger and sadness, and nothing ever felt worse than that.

His fever wasn’t going up, so Foggy was no longer panicking, and his anger had abated as a result, though he still wasn’t exactly happy with his boyfriend. Which meant he was in a good state of mind to work his feelings out on Matt in a way they’d both enjoy, and they both knew that.

It was knowledge Matt was happy to take advantage of. “Do you really want to deny yourself because of my sins? It’s been a while since you’ve gotten to fuck me when I’m like this.” He tried to purr it, though his voice was still too rough. “I can remember the last time, though. I could feel your dick throbbing even before it got entirely inside me, and could hear the tiny grunts you were making the entire time, the way you were ramming it into my tight, hot…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Fine, motion sustained.” Foggy had been mostly hard already, but now his heart was hammering harder, and Matt could smell precome. “Jesus, Murdock, if you don’t give me a heart attack from your Daredevil antics you’ll give me one from this.”

“Language…” Matt started, and it turned into a gasp as Foggy pulled the sheet back to expose his ass. Foggy bent over to look under it, even though he knew already what he’d probably find; Matt’s dick was rarely willing to do a thing when he was sick. “Your spirit’s still willing?” he asked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about the flesh tonight.” It would get its turn in the shower in a few days. Matt would be jerking off for some time to the memory of this.

Before he stood back up, Foggy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Matt’s face, near his ear. He would’ve kissed him properly, of course, except Matt’s mouth was gross right now and very much did not want to be kissed. Matt wasn’t sure he would’ve wanted it anyway. Sometimes Foggy was too giving with his kisses.

Matt did not want him to be at all giving tonight.

He heard the rattle of the drawer and Foggy’s hand grabbing the lube. Sometimes Matt wondered what it would feel like if Foggy fucked him without it. But he knew he’d never be willing to try, and he’d probably insist on using a condom tonight too, even though they usually didn’t anymore. So Matt simply spread his legs and waited.

Even his fully slicked fingers felt a little bigger than usual, going in. Matt clenched around them, hard, and Foggy’s reaction was a quiet symphony in his ears. He was clumsy for a moment or so, distracted, probably, by the thought that his dick was about to be in what his fingers were feeling right now. But Matt could tell from his breathing he was forcing himself to focus, to open Matt up and get him thoroughly ready. He actually had made Matt bleed from fucking him, once. Nothing that had caused him any real trouble, but since then, he had always refused to skimp on this part, even on nights where Matt didn’t really need the full buildup.

His movements were hard and rough, though. Matt didn’t mind.

Foggy was probably close to losing his mind with arousal by the time he finally pulled his fingers free; there were several seconds of him struggling with both the fastening of his pants and the condom wrapper before he finally got each open. Matt’s own stomach was twisting with anticipation, even as everything below stayed limp and passive, and though he hadn’t been having any trouble breathing, he did when he heard the sound and felt the weight of Foggy climbing onto the bed behind him, now as naked as Matt, even before he took hold of his ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Foggy moaned when he was fully in, and again when Matt pushed back into him. It was the only movement he needed to do; a moment later Foggy was dragging that perfect dick of his out and then pushing it back in, fast. He’d told Matt, the first time they’d done this, how while his ass was always the best thing ever, he was so much hotter and tighter when he had a fever, and that was about as much speech as he’d ever managed while doing this.

In no time at all he was up to full speed, pounding into Matt’s body, even pulling him back to where he could more easily shove his dick in again, and again, and again. This wasn’t even his normal hard fucking, the kind he gave Matt when he begged for it enough. This was Foggy being selfish, letting himself care only about his own pleasure and release, ruthlessly using the man he remained cross with, even if he probably couldn’t even remember that at the moment.

Matt let himself sag into the sheets, until he was only being held up by Foggy. All the other discomforts of his body fell away as he was left aware of nothing but the glorious feeling of his ass being pushed open and filled to the brink.

It ultimately wasn’t too long before Foggy was coming, hips moving relentlessly to the end, letting out a low groan. Matt breathed in the scent of it, mixed in with cooling sweat, Foggy now sweating as much as Matt himself had been already, both scents even stronger when Foggy had collapsed next to him.

“I’ll get up in a minute,” he gasped. Of course he would; he was always extremely scrupulous about taking care of Matt after doing this to him. As he should have been, for obvious reasons, and yet, as Matt lay there, letting the empty ache wash over his overly heavy body, the presence of Foggy surrounding him, even when they weren’t touching, he longed for him to just stay there.

“You know,” Foggy continued, “it can’t help but bother me a little that I wasn’t even looking at you for most of that.”

Matt was definitely going to keep that detail in mind when reliving this later. “It’s not like I ever look at you.”

“Very funny. You know what I mean.”

“Still,” Matt argued, “You’re going to be looking as this body enough when you clean it.”

“Right,” said Foggy, and pressed a second kiss to the other side of Matt’s face before getting up.


End file.
